Pour S'en Sortir
by Cookie555
Summary: Un soir d'été, Harry, déprimé, fait la rencontre d'une bande de jeunes délinquants qui lui montrent les bienfaisances de la drogue. Plus tard, il réalisera qu'il en a besoin. Une certaine personne aussi. À deux, ils essaieront de s'en sortir. SLASH
1. Soirée Intéressante

Bon voilà une histoire qu'il y a longtemps que je voulais écrire. Disons que je n'ai pas une très bonne réputation dans le monde de fanfiction car je ne finis jamais mes fics. Je les commence mais je ne les termine pas. Mais là je me suis promis de finir celle-là. Quoi que je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura beaucoup de chapitre ou juste 1 ou 2... Bref Bonne lecture tout le monde. Ceci est mon premier Lemon. Soyez gentil ! 

Chapitre 1 : Soirée Intéressante

C'était les vacances d'été. Harry habitait encore chez les Dursleys. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix car il n'avait pas l'âge légal d'aller en appartement. Mais cette été, quelque chose avait changé. Plusieurs choses en fait. Lorsqu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, il s'était ensuite renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait plus à personne. Même les Dursleys n'arrivaient pas à le faire réagir. Il ne répondait pas aux nombreuses lettres de Ron et Hermione. Il passait ses journées soit dans sa chambre à broyer du noir ou dehors, flânant dans les rues, parfois jusqu'à trois ou quatre heure du matin. Mais les Dursleys ne pouvaient rien faire. Alors ils le laissaient aller. À vrai dire ils s'en foutaient un peu. Après tout ils n'avaient jamais voulu l'avoir chez eux alors c'était son problème s'il ne voulait plus parler à personne. Ils se trouveraient quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le ménage.

Un soir, Harry se promenait dans les rues avoisinantes, ne désirant pas trop s'éloigner car il ne voulait pas avoir à marcher des heures pour revenir. Il arriva à un par cet s'assit sur un banc. Son banc. Le banc où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir à presque chaque soir. Mais alors qu'il était assis là depuis une bonne demi-heure, une bande de jeunes passèrent par là. Harry les avait déjà vu flâner dans le parc à des heures tardives mais ne leur avait jamais parlé. Alors que la bande passait par là, un d'eux s'adressa à Harry.

-Hey toi !

Harry ne répondit pas, préférant l'ignorer plutôt que de se faire harceler par une bande de jeunes.

-Hey, je te parle !

Aucune réponse encore de la part d'Harry. Alors le jeune en question alla se planter direct dans le champ de vision d'Harry qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le regarder. Il aurait bien pu détourner le regard mais il était quand même curieux de savoir ce que le garçon lui voulait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu fumes ?

-Je déteste la cigarette.

Quelques rires dans la bande.

-Je parlais pas de cigarettes mais de pot. Est-ce que tu fumes du pot ?

-Du quoi ?

-Je crois que tu n'en fumes pas alors.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est alors.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis sûr que tu aimeras ça. Tu m'as l'air déprimer. Ma bande et moi t'avons remarqué. Tu es ici presque à chaque soir. Et je peux voir que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors je crois que tu as besoin de ce que je vais te donner.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-C'est une drogue qui fait que tu te sens bien. Qui te fais rire. Tu veux essayer ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle James. Et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Harry.

-Enchanté Harry.

À ce moment, une jeune femme s'approcha de James et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. James sourit alors et s'adressa à la jeune femme, lui chuchotant lui aussi dans l'oreille. La fille s'éloigna et James reprit la conversation avec Harry.

-Mon amie Laurelle vient de me rappeler que nous devions aller à un party, pas loin d'ici et elle m'a proposé que tu te joigne à nous. Ça te dit ?

-Je ne vous connais même pas.

-D'accord. Je vais alors te présenter mes amis.

Harry soupira.

-Alors voici Laurelle, Nataniel, Damien, Dereck, Gabrielle, Viviane et Ilian.

Harry les regarde attentivement.

Laurelle lui rappelait énormément Cho Chang. Elle avait l'air asiatique. Elle était assez petite et elle était mince. Mais elle lui rappelait trop Cho pour qu'il la trouve belle. Malgré son homosexualité, il était très bien capable de trouver une fille charmante. Nataniel était un jeune homme qui paraissait avoir à peu près 18 ans. Il était tout habillé de noir, comme Harry, et était maquillé avec un crayon noir, assez original. Damien et Gabrielle avait l'air de sortir ensemble puisqu'ils s'embrassaient de temps à autre et qu'ils se tenaient la main. Viviane était une fille rousse qui paraissait n'avoir qu'une quinzaine d'année pas plus. Elle était petite mais paraissait sûre d'elle. Ilian, lui, un peu en retrait semblait quelqu'un de distant à qui il ne fallait pas attirer la colère. Il était assez grand et avait de long cheveux noir. Il avait un percing à la lèvre et un tatouage sur son bras gauche. James, quant à lui, était plus ou moins grand, un peu plus petit que Harry, il était blond et avait un percing au sourcil droit.

Après avoir fait une petite inspection du petit groupe qui se tenait devant lui, Harry reprit la parole.

-Où se trouve votre party ?

-À deux rues d'ici répondu James. Alors, tu viens ?

-Si vous voulez.

Harry se leva et tous les jeunes semblaient ravi qu'il vienne. Aussitôt, tout le monde commença à parler avec Harry, celui-ci semblait répondre à tous en même temps. Tout le monde voulait faire sa connaissance. Tous, sauf Ilian, qui lui, préférait rester à l'écart. Cela ne semblait déplaire à personne. Ils marchèrent une vingtaine de minutes à peines et arrivèrent à une maison à deux étages qui semblait très animée. Ils entrèrent directement et se retrouvèrent parmi pleins de gens.

James entraîna Harry dans le fond de la grande pièce qui fut autrefois un salon tandis que les autres se dispersaient. Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la cuisine, qui était moins bondée que le salon. James salua les personnes réunies autour de la table et présenta Harry. Il serra quelques mains et s'assit à la place qui lui était assigné. Les cinq personnes présentes commencèrent à lui poser certaines question pour le connaître un peu plus.

-Alors ton nom c'est Harry c'est bien ça ?

-Ouais.

-Quel âge tu as ?

-Je vais bientôt avoir dix huit ans.

-D'accord. Tu as une petite amie ?

-Non.

-Bien.

-Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ?

-Pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi James t'as amené. D'habitude il ne parle à personne d'autre que ses amis. Tu dois l'intéresser.

Harry trouva, à ce moment, la situation bien étrange. Il était dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, à parler avec ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi était-t-il là d'ailleurs ? Lui qui refusait de se mêler à la société. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voyait en la bande de James des gens qui sauraient le comprendre et savoir ce qu'il vit en ce moment. Des gens qui n'aurait pas de préjugé sur son passé. Qui ne connaissait simplement pas son passé et c'était mieux ainsi. Harry prit alors la décision qu'il ferait tout pour plaire à ces gens. Qu'il ferait tout ce qu'ils lui demanderaient. Car il estimait ces personnes dont il ne connaissait rien mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux.

James sortit quelque chose de sa poche qui ressemblait à une cigarette roulée à la main. Lorsque James l'alluma, Harry réalisa que c'en n'avait pas du tout l'odeur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un joint. T'en veux.

-Euh...

-Je suis sûr que tu aimeras ça.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs cours qui répondit. Il avait l'air malade. Devant lui, sur la table, il y avait un petit papier argentée sur lequel il y avait une ligne de poudre blanche. Harry, surpris, détourna le regard.

-Alors, tu veux ?

-D'accord.

Harry prit le joint dans sa main et le porta à ses lèvres. Il respira un bon coup mais s'étouffa immédiatement.

-Wow ! Relax ! Commence par prendre une petite poffe puis après ça prend-en des plus grosse.

Alors Harry recommença mais s'étouffa encore. Les autres garçons de la table semblaient amusés de voir un débutant. Harry continuait d'essayer de respirer la fumée correctement. Sa gorge brûlait mais il voulait continuer. Alors il recommença et cette fois-ci il ne s'étouffa pas. Même qu'il envoya la fumée dans le fond de ses poumons avec facilité. Puis il expira la fumée. Et il reprit une deuxième poffe et réussi à la respirer au complet.

-Tu peux le finir, lui dit James.

-Merci.

En une petite dizaine de minutes, Harry finit le joint, et il se sentait étrange. Il avait la tête qui tournait et voyait tout en trouble.

Il se sentit drôlement bien. Il resta assis et ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi pendant quinze minutes. Puis quand il les rouvrit, il vit que tout le monde le regardait. Il ne put empêcher un fou rire de s'emparer de lui. Il se leva et partit en courant, toujours en riant à haute voix. Il alla au salon où la musique lui emplit les oreilles. Il se sentit tout à coup très fatiguer. Il chercha désespérément une chambre, titubant légèrement, marchant d'une démarche peu sûre. Il trouva finalement une chambre déserte à l'étage. Il se coucha sur le lit et s'endormit aussitôt, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve. Le premier depuis des années.


	2. Vacances Intéressantes

Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai attendu un peu avant de le poster. Il était déjà écrit mais j'attendais d'avoir plus de reviews. Dans le dernier chapitre, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, c'était plus une introduction au thème de l'histoire. J'avais, au début, pensé faire un one shot mais plus j'écrivais et plus je me disais que j'allais continuer avant de faire un lemon et que ça ne serait pas un one shot. Alors bon, merci à tous les reviews, peut nombril soit-t-il, et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Vacances intéressantes

Sa tête tournait encore un peu quand il ouvrit les yeux, le matin. Lorsqu'il se leva, il s'étira longuement avant de constater qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Où était-t'il ? Il essaya de replacer les évènements de la veille dans sa tête. Il se rappela avoir été au parc, avoir été abordé par une bande de jeunes, les avoir accompagné à un party, avoir fumé... Après ça, il ne se rappellerait plus. Il devait dû être très fatigué au point de se plus se souvenir de rien. Il sortit de la chambre et alla au salon qui était dévasté. Des bouteilles de bières jonchaient sur le sol, des gens, à moitiés nus, était couché à même le sol et sur les divans. Le sol était recouvert d'objet de toutes sortes. C'était le bordel pur. Harry alla à la cuisine. Il y trouva les hommes de la veilles, discutant joyeusement. Mais James n'était pas là. En fait, Harry avait remarquer que toute la bande de hier n'était plus là. Ils auraient pu l'attendre au moins.

-Oh bonjour Harry ! Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous !

Sous l'invitation d'un homme qu'Harry avait rencontrer hier, il alla s'asseoir. Tout le monde le regardait étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-As-tu aimé ton expérience hier ?

-Euh... À vrai dire je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, mais je crois que j'ai bien aimé.

-Aimerais-tu recommencer ?

-Euh... Oui.

-Tiens.

Un autre homme lui donna un joint. Harry emprunta le briquet que celui-ci lui tendait et alluma son joint. Il prit d'abord quelques petites bouffées. Il ne s'étouffa pas lorsqu'il prit une grosse poffe. Puis il continua à respirer la fumée que causait son aspiration sur le petit bout puis, après peu de temps, il arriva au filtre et jeta ce qui en restait.

POV Harry

Je me sentis tout d'abord un peu étourdi mais sans plus. Mais tandis que je finissais le joint, je réalisais que j'avais de la difficulté à le tenir tant mes bras et mon corps semblait sans aucunes forces. Je jetas le « butch » et resta assis quelques instants. Puis j'annonça aux gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce que je devais partir.

-D'accord je te souhaite une bonne journée Harry.

Et avant que je sorte de la pièce, l'homme me lança un petit sachet de pot. Je le regarda, stupéfait.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

-Je te l'offre. Et prend ça aussi.

L'homme me tendit un petit paquet en carton qui contenait des petites feuilles blanches très minces.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est du papier à rouler. Écoute, lorsque tu auras finis ton sachet, si tu en veux encore, tu pourras venir m'en acheter. Je te ferai un bon prix. Si tu sonne ici, demande Salem, c'est mon surnom.

-Euh... D'accord. Merci ! Au revoir !

Je salua les hommes qui lui répondirent gaiement et sortit de la maison. Ma tête tournait étrangement. Je me sentais drôlement bien. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Tout dans la rue paraissait bouger étrangement mais je trouvais ça normal. Je riais beaucoup aussi car je sentais que je devais rire. Je ne me contrôlais en rien. Je réussis difficilement à rentrer chez moi. Enfin chez les Dursleys. Car ce n'était pas réellement chez moi.

Fin POV Harry

Lorsque Harry franchis le pas de la porte, Vernon et Dursley vinrent l'accueillirent très chaleureusement.

-HARRY POTTER !!! ON PEUT SAVOIR OÙ TU ÉTAIS TOUTE LA NUIT ???

Ah ! Ce Vernon, toujours aussi sympathique et courtois.

-J'étais chez des amis.

-NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON JEUNE HOMME !!!

Harry, qui était encore sous l'effet de la drogue, ne put empêcher un fou rire de s'emparer de lui. L'expression que l'oncle avait sur son visage était absolument hilarante. Les traits crispés, le visage rouge, il ressemblait de loin et même de proche à une grosse pomme mûre. Harry ne s'en pouvait plus de rire autant. Il essaya de contenir son rire mais en vain car lorsqu'il levait la tête vers l'oncle Vernon, il ne pouvait plus se retenir et son fou rire repartait. Il était plier en deux, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer.

Vernon inspira très bruyamment et essaya de reprendre son calme.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ainsi ?

Harry, un peu calmé, regarda l'homme lourd devant lui. Ce qu'il vit par contre le fit se calmer instantanément. Dans les yeux de Vernon brillait une lueur qu'Harry n'avait vue qu'une fois auparavant. C'était la fois qu'il avait su que son neveu était un sorcier. Il lueur à la fois de pure colère et de peur.

-Pou-pourquoi tu me regardes co-comme ça ?

-Harry, tu as les yeux rouge et tu sens bizarre.

Harry sut soudainement que Vernon savait qu'il avait prit de la drogue. Il avait entendu parler que la drogue rendait les yeux rouge. Mais Harry n'avait pas remarquer qu'il portait l'odeur de cette substance illicite. Néanmoins, il décida de ne rien laisser paraître de sa nervosité.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler mon cher oncle. Bon maintenant excusez-moi, mais j'ai sommeil.

Harry avança nonchalamment vers l'escalier mais l'oncle ne le laissa pas filer à aussi bon compte.

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant espèce d'erreur de la nature. Je ne voulais pas de toi dans ma famille mais je t'ai tout de même accepté. Je ne voulais pas d'un sorcier mais j'ai quand même accepté. Mais je n'accepterai jamais d'un drogué ici. Alors soit tu te prends en main soit je t'envois dans une famille d'accueil. J'espère que je me suis bien fais comprendre.

Harry n'avait jamais vu son oncle si en colère mais si calme à la fois. Il décida de ne pas le provoquer et de simplement acquiescer.

-Oui oui, j'ai bien compris.

Vernon lâcha Harry qui s'enfuit discrètement dans sa chambre pendant que son oncle et sa tante se regardait dans les yeux, une leur d'inquiétude dans leur regard.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était déjà dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit à observer le petit sachet de pot que lui avait remit « Salem ». Il murmura un « je le prendrai tantôt » puis mit le petit sac sur sa table de nuit, se déshabilla et se coucha sous ses couvertures. Il avait sommeil et il n'allait pas attendre le soir pour dormir.

...

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry se réveilla tranquillement, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars et il en était très heureux. Il se leva et se rhabilla. Il se leva dans l'intention d'aller chercher un livre à lire, son passe-temps depuis le début des vacances, mais remarqua quelque chose sur sa table de nuit. Le sachet de pot était là. Harry le prit finalement et prit le papier à rouler et essayer tant bien que mal de rouler le joint. Mais il avait beaucoup de difficulté. Après plusieurs tentatives échouées, il alluma le joint pitayable. Il le fuma tranquillement. Puis quand il eut finit, il s'étendit sur son lit et se laissa planer pendant environ quarante minutes. Et lorsque son « trip » fut fini, il en voulait encore. Mais il n'en avait plus. Alors il passa le reste de son après midi à lire.

Le soir, il sortit pour aller prendre l'air et alla de ce même fait au parc, espérant y croiser la bande d'hier qui lui avait sembler très sympathique. Bien heureusement pour lui, il n'eut attendre qu'une petite heure avant de les voir arriver dans le parc. Aussitôt qu'ils aperçurent Harry, ils allèrent vers lui. Ils le saluèrent et l'invitèrent à retourner à la maison d'hier pour faire la fête. Harry accepta bien évidemment.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison, il essaya de repérer Salem parmi la foule. Il alla à la cuisine et le vit, à sa place, à la table.

-Oh bonjour Harry comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien merci.

-Alors tu as passé une bonne journée ? As-tu apprécié mon petit cadeau ?

-Grandement merci. À ce propos je voulais te demander ce qui fallait que je fasse pour en ravoir ?

Un petit sourire se pointa sur les lèvres de Salem.

-Mais bien entendu. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne pourrai pas te le donner, il va falloir que tu l'achète.

-D'accord. Et c'est combien pour trois fois la quantité que tu m'as donné ce matin ?

Les yeux de Salem s'ouvrirent très grand. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il ferait beaucoup avec ce jeune-là. Il reconnu son erreur et réalisa que ce petit pouvait lui rapporter beaucoup à ce rythme.

-En temps normal ça vaudrait trente dollars mais je peux te le laisser à vingt cinq.

-Trente dollars ?! C'est beaucoup quand même.

-C'est ça que ça coûte et je ne peux pas te faire meilleur prix.

-D'accord, alors voilà.

Harry lui donna la somme de vingt cinq. Il avait fait échanger un peu d'argent sorcier en argent moldu pendant sa dernière année scolaire. Il avait à peu près la somme de cent dollars, maintenant soixante quinze. Il sut désormais comment il investirait.

Alors la soirée se passa de la même façon que la dernière fois. Sauf qu'Harry ne s'était pas endormi dans la chambre de la veille. Il était rentrer chez lui. Discrètement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il monta dans sa chambre, se mit en pyjama, se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

Tous les jours de l'été, Harry suivait la même routine. Le soir, il allait dans le parc, attendant la bande, puis allait à la fête pour acheter à chaque fois un gramme de pot. Evidemment, il avait dû retourner échanger de l'argent, mais il s'était déguisé pour ne pas se faire repérer par quelqu'un du monde magique.

À la fin de l'été, il avait à peu près dépenser trois cent dollars pour s'acheter sa drogue. Harry avait dû expliquer qu'il ne pourrait pas venir les voir durant l'année car il était obligé d'aller dans un collège, dans un autre pays. Mais il leur avait dit :

-Durant l'année, je vais vous envoyer une lettre avec de l'argent, pour une commande. Je vais faire une commande à chaque mois. Vous allez attacher ma marchandise à la patte de cet harfang des neiges.

Pourquoi, avait demandé Salem.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a aucun courrier qui se rendait à son école. Seulement le courrier local. Alors les gens ont pour habitudes d'envoyer leurs lettres et de les recevoir au moyen animalier. C'est un peu comme les pigeons voyageurs mais ce sont des hiboux ou des chouettes. Ils sont dressés pour ça. Alors tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est attacher ma commande à sa patte et lui dire de venir me le porter. Ce sera très simple. Vous ne pouvez utiliser ma chouette pour d'autre tâche.

-C'est étrange mais c'est entendu. Nous attendrons alors ta première commande avec impatience mon cher Harry.

Puis le dernier jour de vacances arriva et Harry dut se résigner à retourner à l'école. Il prépara ses bagages. Il alla dire un au revoir à ses amis avant de partir.

Il cogna à la porte et un grand homme balaise lui répondit. Harry ne le connaissait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis venu pour voir Salem. Il me connaît.

-D'accord, entre.

Harry entra et aperçu Salem, encore assis à sa table. Harry se moqua gentiment de lui comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

-Harry, tu ne devais pas partir ?

-Oui, je suis venu juste pour vous dire au revoir. Vous allez me manquer.

-Oui nous aussi tu nous manqueras. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi mon cher Harry.

Salem lui tendit une petite boîte noire. Harry voulut l'ouvrir mais Salem l'en dissuada.

-Ne l'ouvre pas maintenant. Je veux que tu la garde pour quand tu seras à ton école, dans un lieu sûr où personne ne pourra te voir. C'est une drogue. Une drogue plus forte que cette que tu prends d'habitude. Elle cause de fortes hallucinations. Tu auras plus de difficulté à te contrôler avec celle-là. Voilà c'est tout.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup Salem. À l'an prochain ! Au revoir tout le monde !

Tout le monde lui dit au revoir et Harry s'en alla. C'était son premier vrai été et il en était très content. Ils retourna chez lui, pris ses bagages et alla rejoindre l'oncle Vernon qui s'impatientait dans sa voiture. Harry allait retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année et cette idée ne le réjouissait guère. Mais une petite boîte dans la poche de son pantalon lui rendit son sourire et il se dit que cette année ne sera peut-être pas si désagréable que ça finalement.


End file.
